Enter the text here that is the new abstract information for your application. This section must be no longer than 30 lines of text. Studies in zebrafish (Danio rerio) have provided important insights into vertebrate biology, but genomics tools and resources lag behind other model systems. This pilot study aims to establish genomic approaches for systematic annotation of RNA transcripts and chromatin domains in the zebrafish genome by an integrated experimental and computational strategy. Previous studies in mouse and human have demonstrated that the combination of RNA and chromatin profiling can identify and annotate large numbers of novel genomic elements. We will test the use of these approaches in annotating functional genomic elements in the zebrafish genome and to establish protocols for a full-fledged project to generate an atlas of coding and non-coding genes and their functional relationships. Taken together, this project will open the way to generate a comprehensive and dynamic map of genomic elements in zebrafish.